


Sleepy Cyborg

by Nightelfbane



Series: The Courier and the Cowgirl [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cass is perfect and I love her, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Morning breath is terrible, No Sex, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, almost tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Emily doesn't want to get out of bed.
Relationships: Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Female Courier
Series: The Courier and the Cowgirl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915741
Kudos: 22





	Sleepy Cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> EEEYYYY here i am almost 3 years later, back at it with the cowgirl love
> 
> Please point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes you see

Cass usually wakes up alone.

When they go to sleep, wherever they are, Emily always cuddles right up to Cass, clinging to her like a happy octopus. It had taken Cass a while to get used to it, but now feeling her lover pressed against her back made her sleep easier than whiskey, with less of the hangover. But when Cass woke, it was almost always alone, with Emily bustling around the Lucky 38 making breakfast.

Today, she was the first to open her eyes. Yawning, she looked at the clock on the wall. 11:22 in the morning.

She rolled over, taking in the sight of her lover. Emily had rolled away in her sleep, somehow ending up on her belly. The covers had fallen around her waist, leaving her bare from there up. Her head was turned to face Cass. She was drooling into the pillows and her hair was in total disarray. Cass smiled at the sight, a warmth growing in her chest, a warmth that used to scare her but now one that she couldn't live without.

She reached out, running her fingers lightly over Emily's cheek. She didn't react as Cass's fingers traced the geometric panel lines running from her temple down her cheek, a remnant of her time in The Big Empty and the implants she received there.

Cass propped herself up on an elbow, moving her hand from Emily's face to her back. The courier had more implants there from The Big Empty, along with a series of surgical scars from when her spine, heart, and brain had been removed and then replaced. Cass smiled wider and shook her head. Her girlfriend got into the craziest shit. She ran her fingers down Emily's spine, brushing the implanted anchors that held it in place. She bent down and placed a line of kisses across the surgical scars that marked her back, her hair falling over her shoulders and tickling the courier.

Emily shifted in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. Cass coninued kissing her way across her back, her hand running along her side to tickle her ribs. Emily shifted again, letting out a sleepy groan as she transitioned to the waking world.

Cass smiled wider and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Emily."

"Nngnh."

Cass laid back down on her side, her hand going back to caressing Emily's face. She grinned at the cute frown marring her face as she struggled against wakefulness. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, running her fingers through her hair. "It's almost noon, babe."

Emily abruptly rolled over, pulling the blankets away from Cass and coccooning herself in them. Cass chuckled softly and scooched closer to whisper in her ear again. "It's time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," Emily grumbled.

"You're going to make us late to our meeting with Farkas."

All she got in response was another wordless grumble.

Seeing that she wasn't going to succeed with words, Cass decided to fight dirty. She reached over Emily to the nightstand on her side of the bed, snagging her Pip-Boy. She dialed up the volume to maximum and then tuned into Radio New Vegas.

Emily jerked awake and slammed her hands over her ears as Mr. New Vegas's rich and booming voice rang out through the Presidential Suite.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, you're listening to me, Mr. New Vegas, and you look extraordinarily beautiful right now._ _If you like news, then you're gonna love - "  
_

_"Alright!"_ the courier cried. "I'm awake!" She glared blearily from underneath the remnants of her blanket coccoon.

Cass turned off the radio, smug. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who stayed up all night tinkering with the LAER."

Emily grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Cass's face, but the cowgirl was already turning and standing up. The pillow sailed harmlessly past her and thumped against the wall. She tossed a grin over her shoulder and strode away towards her clothes, deliberately adding extra sway to her hips.

Cass gathered up her clothes from where they had fallen the night before, pulling them on as she found them. Emily pulled herself out of bed and began doing the same. In a few moments Cass was fully dressed except for one thing. As she pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail, she scanned the room, searching. "Babe, have you seen my hat?"

"Maybe." Poorly covered laughter colored Emily's voice. Cass turned to see the courier standing next to the doorway, wearing only her pants and _her_ hat. She was grinning ear to ear, hands on her hips. "Well, what do you think? Does it suit me?"

Cass rolled her eyes. "Gimme my hat back." She started towards Emily, reaching for the hat.

The courier darted away, laughing. Cass lunges after her, determined to reclaim her hat. Emily jumps over the coffee table, keeping one hand on the hat to prevent it from falling off.

"Give it back!" Cass demanded through her laughter.

"Nope. It's mine now!" Emily, backed into the corner, tries to escape by climbing over the bed. Cass lunges for her and tackles her. They tumble back into bed together, a tangle of limbs and laughter. Emily ends up on her back with Cass straddling her. The hat falls away, rolling off the side of the bed and to the floor. Cass ignores it, choosing instead to grab Emily's hands and pin them above her head, triumphant.

The topless courier grins at her mischieviously, unrepentant. Cass tries to glare at her, but she can't keep her own grin off her face.

They're nose to nose. Cass's gaze meandered from Emily's dilated eyes down to the column of her neck to her bare breasts and back up again. Emily's face is flushed and she's lost her smile, instead staring at her lover with hungry eyes. Her tongue snakes out, wetting her lips. 

"Gotcha," Cass whispers before pressing her lips to her lover's.

And then immediately wrinkling her nose and pulling back, away from the sour taste of Emily's morning breath.

"You need to brush your teeth," Cass said.

"You're not much better," Emily shot back, laughing. She wiggled her wrists inside Cass's grasp. "Let me up and we'll brush."

"Oh no," Cass said, tightening her grip on her wrists. She leaned down, her lips brushing Emily's neck as she whispered, "I'm not letting you go that easy."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed sweetly as her lover kissed her neck. Cass sucked on her pulse, eager to draw out more of those delicious sounds. Almost without realizing it, she let go of Emily's wrists and reached down to cup her breasts in her rough hands.

Cass pulled away, intending to kiss her way down to Emily's breasts and then even further, but the courier placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Cass...we're going to be late," she said breathlessly.

Cass raised her eyebrows in disbelief. " _Now_ you care about being late?"

Emily just grinned sheepishly.

Cass sighed, but she stood up and pulled the courier up with her.

Later, they were dressed, brushed, and ready to go. They stepped into the elevator and Cass hit the button for the casino floor. Emily didn't wait for the doors to close before pouncing. She lunged at Cass, pushing her against the wall and cutting off her suprised exclamation with a searing kiss. Her tongue swiped across the cowgirl's lips, who eagerly met it with her own.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Emily pulled back. Cass opened her eyes to see the courier staring at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. Before she could react, Emily had reached up and snatched her hat before bolting out the elevator door with a triumphant laugh.

 _"Hey!"_ Cass raced after her. Emily was already out the front door, and the cowgirl followed her into the golden light of New Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys i need help  
> What the fuck do you call the face lines that cyborg characters have? Is there an official name for them?
> 
> Look i just really like the cyberpunk aesthetic  
> I asked for this


End file.
